


Universum

by illibex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Episodes, F/M, Fluffy, Other, Reader-Insert, cuddle time on the floor, inspired by art from Twitter, man I hope I did this justice, possibly from the experiment??, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illibex/pseuds/illibex
Summary: He needs to know, his curiosity needs to be sated





	Universum

**Author's Note:**

> So lemme toss this on the table
> 
> Blizzard made me the bitch of Siebren "Sigma" De Kuiper. 
> 
> Also this is insanely inspired by some fanart made by the glorious and amazing @kittyplsaaa on Twitter.  
Beautiful and amazing art right there

Melodies. Constantly playing in his head over and over

_ repeating_

** _ repeating _ **

** _repeating._ **

There's no end to this madness, he's assured of it...he's forever lost in this infernal hell of music. It all comes back to him in moments like this, galaxies exploding to crescendo as their remains fall like glittering glass shards in the decrescendo, falling into the blackness of the universe in meticulous placements.

Sadness, guilt, rage, love, every emotion at once fill his entire being, tears pricking his eyes at some points as it's all become too much. He clutches his chest, like the notes have his heart in a possessive grip and squeezing it like one does a stress ball.

He wants to know...no

He NEEDS to know.

Scream it out to the known heavens he'd seen from that space stations laboratory before it all went wrong.

** _WHAT IS THAT MELODY? _ **

"Siebren!" Gentle, familiar hands cupped his cheeks, the astrophysicist jumping violently as his eyes focused. Eyes that saw nothing but darkness and silver threads of light melt away to reveal you, worried at the state you found him in. Your hair was a mess, a blanket haphazardly wrapped around your shoulders. He probably woke you from sleep.

'What a nuisance am I,' he thought, his senses slowly returning to him. A dull pain started to blossom in his knees, more than likely from him falling to them before his episode. He'll regret it later, but nothing some painkillers can't fix.

Your thumbs gently caress the corners of his lips, gently securing him back to Earth, a sleepy smile starting to blossom on your face when he gives you a hint of one in return. His eyes start to close and he presses into your hands more, a hand carefully gripping one of your forearms.

Your hands are so small compared to his, more of a smile cracking on his features as he pulls the appendage closer to press feather light kisses to your fingertips. Your hand folds in a light fist to allow him to kiss your knuckles, eyes closing to relish the last moments of euphoria with you before the world righted itself. You two were in his apartment, sitting at the halfway point of the kitchen and living room. It was close to three in the morning as well.

He panicked a bit at the feeling of your presence leaving him, but relaxed again when you draped the blanket over his shoulder. A bit small for him, but the gesture was highly appreciated. A hot cup of coffee was pressed in his hand after you climbed in his lap, snuggling to get more comfortable.

"1 to 10?” you asked, a usual question after situations like this, not as commonly heard compared to the beginning of the relationship. He sighed, taking a large gulp from his mug.

"Hm, I would say this was a rare 9. Much more realistic than the most recent ones, I would say," his voice was quivering, wondering if he screamed during this episode.

"I'll document it in a few hours for you," you yawned, shaking a bit from him chuckling before cupping your cheek and pecking your forehead, "just gimme a few more minutes."

"Rest, mijn lieveling. I say we take a mental health day today. It would do us good, ja?" He waited for your response only to hear the softest snore from his lap. Setting the cup down, he cradled you closer, picking you up and making his way back to the bedroom. He pulled the blanket from his shoulders, wrapping you up and laying behind you.

"Slaap zacht, mijn liefste," he yawned before nuzzling into your hair, the smell of your shampoo and the sound of your breathing the comforting lullaby he needed to slip him back into the dream world.

You were here with him. 

Safe.

That meant more than needing to know about some pesky melody.


End file.
